Eight Weeks of Summer
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and Candace are out of school again this year, only this time Linda and Lawrence decide to send them to Camp Lottafun for eight weeks. Will they still have the same adventures as they used to? Will Candace be a good counselor? Or will Perry become the new camp mascot? I don't know, read and find out.


_There are at least eight weeks of summer camp vacation, and going home comes along to end it. So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it. Like maybe, building your own cabin, or fighting a sea-monster, or climbing up the flagpole tower. Discovering odd campfire stories, or giving a Sasquatch a shower. Surfing murky waves, eating in the mess hall, or driving camp counselors insane! As you can see, there's a whole lot to do before you go back home before fall, well stick with us because Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all._

_Candace: MOM! PerkyGoth14 is making a Phineas and Ferb fan fiction!_

_*guitar riff*_

* * *

It was a sunny day leaving Danville. The car was being driven by Lawrence Fletcher with his new wife, Linda by his side and in the back were their three children. Two boys the same age, Phineas and Ferb, and a teenage daughter named Candace. They even had a pet platypus. Why wouldn't you want a platypus? They are awesome pets because they don't do much! The family had been driving for a long time as they were on their way to summer camp.

"Don't feel bad boys, I'm sure you'll have a lot to do more in summer camp this year than lying around at home all day like last year." Lawrence told his sons, seeing their glum expressions.

"I'm telling you, they didn't just lie around all day and do nothing!" Candace the teenager exclaimed.

"We know, dear, we know, they made a rollercoaster, went to outer space, and made a clone of you." Linda yawned. She never believed a word her daughter said.

"Exactly!" Candace cried.

"Don't worry, dear, once the kids are in summer camp, they'll be in a better mood and make all sorts of new friends to distract them from their troubles." Lawrence coaxed Linda. He had seen some of his son's inventions, but when he was questioned about it to his wife, she would shrug it off as his normal quirks and strangeness that is the man Lawrence Fletcher.

"Are you excited to be a camper, Candace?" Phineas asked with a chipper tone.

"Puh-lease," Candace rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna be a camp counselor since I'm 16 now. If only I was in charge of the boys, that way I could bust you this summer!"

"Camp will be great, right Perry?" Phineas asked his pet.

The platypus blinked its eyes slowly, then chattered as some sort of response.

"Thanks for letting us take Perry, Dad!" Phineas chirped.

"Of course, just don't get him lost, but who knows? Maybe he could be your cabin mascot!" Lawrence smiled at the backseat riders.

"That's a great idea, isn't it Ferb?" Phineas smiled at his step-brother.

"Fascinating." Ferb replied, abruptly.

* * *

The Flynn-Fletcher car rode up to the summer camp area. To her surprise, Candace saw Stacy and Jeremy there with camp T-shirts. They were teal colored with a smiley face golden sun and the words: CAMP LOTTAFUN. Candace got eager and got right out of the car to see them as Lawrence stopped the car.

"Hey Stacy, hi Jeremy..." Candace sighed as she said the blonde boy's name.

"Hey Candace!" Stacy smiled, seeing her friend.

"Hey Candace, what's up?" Jeremy greeted casually.

"Nothing much, just coming to camp with you." Candace smiled.

"This'll be exciting, won't it, Candace? We'll all be counselors, I got the boys with Coltrane, you and Stacy got the girls!" Jeremy said.

"Oh, _you're _the boy's counselor," Candace pointed to him, then got closer to whisper to him. "Watch out for my brothers, I'm telling you they are evil geniuses!"

"Umm... Okay." Jeremy shrugged at that with a smile. He then bent down as Phineas and Ferb came to him. "Hey boys, welcome to Camp Lottafun!"

"Thanks Jeremy, this'll be awesome!" Phineas said. "Ferb's a little nervous, he's never been to summer camp before."

"Don't worry, little buddy, I was exactly the same way around your age. You'll have so much fun here the eight weeks will just fly by!" Jeremy assured Ferb, putting a comforting arm around him.

"Eight weeks sound long, but I'm sure the kids will be fine." Linda told Lawrence as they took out the luggage.

"Indeed, luv, I'm sure of it," Lawrence smiled. "It'll give us more alone time."

"I just wish some of our friends were here." Phineas sighed.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" a voice called.

"Huh? Isabella?" Phineas looked for the source of the voice.

There was rustling in the bushes, and there came a girl with a round face. She had long dark brown hair with red Berets in her hair, a matching T-shirt like the teenagers with pink shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. "I'm not Isabella, silly!" she giggled. "My name's Stephanie!"

"Oh," Phineas sounded hurt. "Sorry, you just remind me of a friend from back home."

"That's okay, you'll get used to it." Stephanie gave an assuring smile, then winked at Ferb. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ferb, he's my step-brother." Phineas said, putting an arm around the green-haired boy.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Stephanie smiled.

"Okay, last chance for goodbyes." Linda looked down at her children.

"Bye, Mom!" Phineas and Candace hugged her, then went to their step-father. "Bye, Dad!"

Ferb came up to Linda, hugged her without a word. He then went to his father and hugged him without a word as well.

"I love you too, sport." Lawrence smiled, patting his back.

Phineas, Candace, and Ferb waved goodbye as the family car drove away. There was a big, thick cloud of dust and the car had vanished back to Danville. Perry was there, chattering, staring mindlessly at his owners. Phineas walked over and carried him. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

"Come on Candace, let's get you a T-shirt." Stacy said, walking to a small cabin with her best friend.

Candace smiled and followed Stacy to become an official counselor. "This is gonna be great! There's no way Phineas and Ferb will be able to do anything crazy with ME in charge!"

"Jeremy." Stacy corrected.

"Oh, umm... Right, him too." Candace said, simply.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb walked back to the area with kids around their age. Stephanie was there with them and she seemed to be following Ferb. He would look back to see if she was there, but she would disappear right then and when he would look forward, Stephanie would be right behind him. There was a bonfire on the first night, so Phineas, Ferb and Perry decided to sit on a log with some other kids and make smores. There was another girl with her raven hair in pigtails, with sepia eyes, a yellow skirt and white sneakers.

"Um... Hello." Ferb tried to be social.

"Hey..." the girl's voice was shallow and quiet.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine..."

"What is the problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just terribly shy..."

"Oh, there's nothing to be shy about," Ferb came closer to her. "My name is Ferb."

The raven haired girl turned to him. "That's an interesting name. Where are you from?"

"I was born in London, but I live in Danville now."

"Really? I've always wanted to go to London."

"I miss it, but at least my grandparents still live there, sometimes I visit them." Ferb half way smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is rude of me, my name is Lilly."

"Lilly, what a lovely name." Ferb smiled all the way, for the first time.

Lilly smiled back. She felt very comfortable around Ferb now. "I never had a friend that was a boy before... Actually... I never had a friend before..."

"Really?" Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I'm too shy," Lilly curled her finger in her hair nervously. "My parents made me come here so I could make friends, but I was terrified I would be all alone."

"We can be alone together."

"Thanks Ferb."

"You are most welcome, Lilly."

Stephanie was showing Phineas how to make smores, even though he already knew how. Phineas seemed bored with her, but didn't want to seem rude, so he did his best to pay the most attention to her as he could. He would actually rather be with Isabella than with this strange girl he just met. Phineas then snapped out of his trance and noticed something missing. "Hey, where's Perry?" he wondered.

* * *

Where was Perry, indeed? The platypus was sneaking along in the woods and came to random pine tree. He then stood on his feet and put on his fedora, clicked a button on the tree, stepped inside what seemed to be an elevator and the door shut. He then looked in surprise there was the legendary Bigfoot with a fedora himself. Perry looked up at him, then away as the Sasquatch did the same. The elevator dinged and Perry ran into a special room.

"Good evening, Agent P," Major Monogram greeted. "Sorry we had to pull you away from the wonderful parent free paradise of summer camp. But Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks again, only this time instead of his headquarters, he is in a ranger's cabin posing as a park ranger not too far from the camp. Stop him at all costs."

Perry saluted, then dashed off to look for his arch enemy, Doofenshmirtz. That's a funny name, isn't it? Doofenshmirtz. I never heard of it before, must be some kind of German.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna stop this story right here, because I'm not really sure if I should finish this. I never thought I would ever create a Phineas & Ferb fan fiction, because I was bored of the cartoon after a season seeing that it's the same episode everyday. Candace sees something weird, calls someone, namely her mother about it, Phineas and Ferb have an adventure while Perry has his own adventure, and everything is back to normal by the time Candace tries to show what happened that day. This sounds like a good idea for a one episode short for Disney Channel back when they had that block Shorty McShort Shorts, if you remember that series, that was back when I was in sixth grade. Anyway, I don't know where this story came from actually, maybe to distract myself from the WINTER weather in SPRING season... I only own my OCs used here, Phineas & Ferb belong to Disney and those guys who created them. If you think I should continue, just let me know, but I don't think I will because I feel this is an unoriginal scenario. Read & Review if you want. Maybe if I get reviews though, I may continue the story. No promises, but maybe. **


End file.
